


léger et venteux

by amysdoubletuck



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, you can never go wrong with peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysdoubletuck/pseuds/amysdoubletuck
Summary: The following events happened after their new captain, Seth Dozerman, passed away.Two of Brooklyn's finest detectives face together a "case" that they never thought they would have.Will they let professionalism take over or will they fight the signs of the universe?





	1. Maybe It wasn't meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @jakeamys !  
I used some of the lines from the episode just so i can connect it better!

_"What do you want to do, then? Go back to being colleagues?"_

_"Yeah. Maybe that's what it needs to be right now."_

_"Okay. "_

_"Sorry."_

**This fatal conversation has been playing through Detective Peralta's head through the whole shift. his and Detective Santiago's desk seems so far away. like galaxies apart. despite it literally being feet away from each other. **

_Come on just three more minutes and I can get out of work. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see Amy right now. I just can't. _

**The precinct was dead silent. The clacking of the keyboards, the ticking of the clock, and the dripping of the coffee brewer overwh** **elms the room. the precinct doesn't seem so right. it seems that a piece of the puzzle is missing. It just doesn't feel the way it should be. **

_Can it just be time already? I never thought i would say this but i just want to leave work already. I just want to go home and think through this. I hope I didn't made a mistake by telling that to Jake. I did the right thing, right? It's the right thing, rig- Amy you got to stop thinking about that now. Just go home then proceed from there okay? you got this girl. _

**Finally the clock emits the familiar sound and everyone walked away from their desks.**

_" See you tomorrow, gang. boyle, out! God you guys make work so fun!"_ an enthusiastic Charles says.

_"Shut up Charles."_ Gina says while using her phone.

_" So, how are you two lovebirds holding it? God you guys were feisty in the evidence room! I've never seen a couple so aggressive towards each other since watching that documentary about lions. did you know that lions pounce towar-"_

" One more and ill punch you so hard that your teeth will turn back into baby form." Rosa says.

**The elevator door opens but someone from the other precinct has occupied it leaving the gang separated.**

" UH OH it seems that the lovebirds have to stay for a bit and ride the next elevator together. " Charles speaks while doing an imitation of a bird. 

**No one has a clue at all on what happened today. **

"See you, guys." 

" Don't do anything stupid now. you two sickos accidentally killed our new captain today and I don't want another one. if you keep doing that, by the time it hits Halloween, this building will be known as the most haunted place in Brooklyn." an exhausted Rosa says.

" You go girllll this will be great content for my g-hive."

" ha." a dry response followed by a forced laughter was emitted by Jake. 

" Alright, see you tomorrow."

**The elevator door closes, thus leaving Jake and Amy alone in the precinct. The precinct is small, but for them it feels like a continent. everything seems so far away. **

" So, how was wo-"

" Ill just take the stairs, Jake. see you tomorrow." 

**Those were the words Amy said as she hurriedly clutches her handbag and goes for the stairs.**

_" God I hate this. This is why I don't want to date cops. This is the only thing that makes me happy. This is the only thing that gets me to sleep and wake up in the morning. I love my work. It's literally my dream job and somehow I managed to screw it up." . _

She then hurriedly goes out the precinct, gets to her car and just rests her head on the steering wheel, letting her tears run down her face, into the rubber. 


	2. Just Colleagues.

** 7:30 PM **

** Jake's Apartment, Brooklyn **

**Jake thinks of himself as the best detective the whole New York has to offer, but somehow this "case" seems unsolvable for him. He has no evidence, no parties. nothing. Furthermore, the one involved in the "case" is Amy and himself. the only thing that he has is his gut feeling. Gut feelings are like a ricochet. you don't know how fast it can go or where its gonna go. You just got to close your eyes, and hope for the best.**

_" YOU MESSED IT UP JAKE WAY TO FUCKING GO! " _Jake shouts while inside his car, slapping his dashboard in the process. He really thought this was it. He finally got the girl of his dreams in his arms, and fate took their grasping hands away from each other.

**Somethings aren't just meant to be and destiny just carved it for us to experience it.**

**the laughter, the tight embraces, the tracing of the palm, the locking of the eyes, and the kissing, the " What took you so long to come into my life? " kiss. These are just some of the things we get to experience with the person we like, but some are just meant for us to be experienced and not last.**

**Maybe that's how their story ends: forever to be remembered as colleagues.**

" I need to talk to someone about this. I need someone. I need Charles."


	3. It's a Leap of Faith.

** 7:45 PM **

** Amy's Apartment, Brooklyn **

**Its's been a rough day for Amy. Captain Holt, the captain that she sees as a mentor, left the precinct and was replaced by a new captain who surprisingly passed away the same day. On top of that, she just called quits on Jake, a colleague that has witnessed her highs and lows and was about to witness it more as a partner,but all good things come to an end, right?**

_" WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY WITH RELATIONSHIPS?! AM I REALLY THAT HARD TO LOVE?!" _Amy screams on her pillow, followed by throwing one of her binders to the floor.

_" wow. i guess fate really just wants me to be alone. "_

**I need someone to talk to. I need Rosa. **

** **

**Still sniffling from crying, Amy picks up the call from Rosa.**

_" Hey Ros-"_ before amy finishes her greeting, Rosa immediately asks her what happened.

_" Well, you probably know what happened in the precinct. with the new captain and all. I was so hesitant with this relationship, so Jake and I set up rules so this relationship won't interfere with work. I don't know. I thought it was a sign that this relationship that i'm going with Jake wasn't meant to happen at all. "_

" Amy. screw the signs. you got to try again. I've seen Jake date numerous people, but i never see his eyes glisten like that whenever he is with you. He really likes you. He really does. there are always going to be signs like those, but think of it as a test on how bad you want it to happen."

_" I don't kno-"_

" Relationships will always be a leap of faith. There are doors that will close, and that doesn't mean that its over and all that. It just means that there is a new door for you: the one that you were meant to open in the first place. God it was sickening for me to see how much you two idiots were tugging and pulling for years but no one is just taking the jump."

_" This is why i dont like dating cops, Rosa. What if we get together but then we break up? work is going to be so weird. "_

" Jake already knew that from the beginning, but it didn't stop him from chasing you right? He knew it ever since you were with teddy, but it didn't stop him. He wants you. He wants to be with you, Amy. That's why he took the leap of faith. now it's your turn to jump too and this time, reach for his hand. God this doesn't sound like me at all can you two dumb lovebirds just talk and patch this up? Ugh. Relationships are a back and forth exchange. your problems will be his problems and vice versa. its not yourself against the world. Its going to be both of you against the world. "

_" Isn't it too late alre-"_

" Amy. you two broke up hours ago what do you mean by late? JUST HANG UP AND GO "

**Amy lets out a little laugh as she slowly hears Rosa's voice turn into an advice-giver to a tired b*tch who just wants this to be over with. She lets out a sigh as she ends her call with her.**

_" I GOT TO TALK TO JAKE. I GOT TO SEE HIM. "_

**Amy rushes to get her purse and sweater to see Jake.**


	4. I have to See Her.

** 8:20 PM **

** Jake' Apartment, Brooklyn **

**Jake is startled with a familiar voice and pounding at the door. Its Charles. He sure is fast to see him. He is like a " god im bringing your favourite things to cheer you and be with you" angel to Jake. Charles hates two things: Jake being sad and horrible relationship endings. lucky for him, his best friend has two of those right now. **

_" Hey, Charles. thanks for being here immediate-"_ Jake couldnt even finish what he's saying as Charles just goes right by him. 

_" Jake. Jake. Jake. Tell me you're lying. TELL. ME. YOU'RE LYING. "_ Charles repeatedly says as he puts down Sal's signature pizza in jake's table. 

_**" **_**_How- Ho- How can this be? You two are like perfect. li- like a bee and a sunflower, or like sunshine and rainbows or like wha- HOW DID THIS HAPPEN JAKEY!"_ **Charles lets out a shriek as he tries to bury his face on Jake's shoulder.

_" GIVE. ME . THE. RUNDOWN. I won't let you destroy such a beautiful developing relationship! I've been pining for you two ever since you two lovebirds stepped inside this precinct." _

**Jake grabs him, places him in the sofa and gives him a glass of water. In the end, he was the one helping the one he asked to help him. Charles sure doesn't like to see his favorite ship slowly sinking. **

_" Okay so this is how it went down Charles. We wanted to stay professional, so we made rules and we kept it light and breezy." _

_" Light and breezy?! Light and breezy is how you describe suits jake, not a relationship!" _

_" Charles! we were just being cautious! " _

_" Cautious?! this thing right here?: the rules, the light and breezy. those things screwed this relationship, not the universe! when you two started this relationship, both of your feet were out the door! You guys screwed it up this time and now, it went full circle. " _

_" You have to put some commitment, Jake. you've been pining over her as far as I can remember. You tried to cover it up by telling me that you just see her as a sister but like i said " That's what Luke said to Leia" _

_" like what i said while we were in Tactical Village, LUKE DIDN'T KNOW. NO. ONE. KNEW. CHARLES! " _ **Jake finally lets out a smile. He likes that memory with the squad. **

_" You were always teasing her, not because you see her as a " sister " you were teasing her because you like her. you like her being annoyed by you. telling you to stop it as her face slowly turns sour with annoyance. you like seeing that. you like being the reason and that's why you should chase after her. you gotta chase amy. You can't lose someone like her. _

" _Alright, it does make a lot of sens- WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME AGAIN CHARLES I WAS AGREEING WITH YOU! " _

_" I'm sorry! i'm just getting so excited over this! okay so this is what you're gonna do Jake."_

_" Okay, I'm all ears. "_

_" You have to tell her what you feel. You have to. and theeeen~ you bring a fancy bottle of lavender shampoo because shampooing a woman's head is the most erotic thing you could ever possibl- "_

_" NOPE. NO SHAMPOOING CHARLES. " _

_" GO JAKEY GO." _

**I Have to go. **

**I Have to see her.**

**I have to see Amy. **

**Jake rushes to get to the door, but as soon as he opens the door, She's there. The familiar hair, the scent, the shape of the lips. Its Amy. She's at the door.**


	5. Screw Light and Breezy.

** 8:35 PM **

** Jake' Apartment, Brooklyn **

**Jake opened the door, and Amy is there. He remembers what Charles said to him.**

**"Chase after her."**

**"You can't lose her. "**

**They both weren't ready to see each other that quick. knocking at the door takes like 5 seconds so there's a little breathing time and chasing after someone takes a little bit of travel to do. but they were there, outside Jake's door. **

_" Ahh! Sorry! "_ ** Amy lets out as she lets out a scream as she was shocked. **

**Jake's eyes lit up as she sees Amy. She's here. He can't believe it. He was about to go to her place but, she beat him to it. Jake is so happy to see her. The eyes never lie. they never do. **

**She wants him.**

**He wants her.**

**Maybe this time, the universe is actually in their favor now. **

_" I was home, and I talked to rosa and stuff. I told her what happened to us and to dozerman and all. after the call, I still felt the load. I still need to let some of these out, but then she helped me realize that the only person I wanted to talk about this is you, Jake. you. so, screw just being colleagues and screw light and breezy, right? " _

_" Definitely. " _ **Jake lets out a sigh and all of a sudden he hears cheering. It was Charles.**

_" Guys. We Did It. I can't believe it. " _

_" Oh. Charles is here."_

_" Big time." _ **Jake embarrassingly says.**

_" Do you want to take a walk outside? It's been quite a day for the both of us." _

_" Definitely, Jake. Definitely. " _

** 8:50 PM **

** Somewhere in Brooklyn, New York.  **

**The two lovebirds are walking in a park. a very familiar park. this is where they caught the guy that time when they went undercover as Johnny and Dora. It was an undercover case that was filled with kisses to "not blow their cover" and a little bit of revelation between them. **

**" He makes me Laugh." **

**The whistling wind surrounds the park as none of them want to talk. It was a pretty awkward and long walk, so far. Jake went in to break the ice.**

_" What made you go back, anyway? " _ **Jake asks Amy nervously as he plays with his pockets while asking her. **

_" Oh. just a little bit of shaking from Rosa. " _

_" Shaking? how?" _ **Jake is clearly confused on what she said. **

_" She made me realize that somethings are worth the risk for. She told me how me saying that I don't want to date cops has somehow hindered you about asking me out before, but It didn't stop you in the end. So thank you, Thank you for not stopping at all, Jake. " _ **Jake tries to contain his smile but just couldn't. He just realized how much this meant for her. but before he can even grasp the moment, Amy fires back a question.**

_"When you were about to exit the apartment, if I wasn't in your way, where were you suppose to go?" _ **Amy asks as she puts her hands behind her back and quietly whistles with the wind to hide her nervousness.**

_" Well, Charles made me realize how bad I'm capable of screwing things up, but I just couldn't screw this one up. He helped me realize that I have to chase, crawl, and fight for the ones that I like. So, that made me march out to go to your apartment to talk things through and to ask if we can try again. I just won't let myself screw this one. THIS. one. I really like you, Amy. I really do. Thank you for screwing light and breezy, for me. for us. " _ ** Jake lets out a smile as he stares into Amy's beautiful eyes. **

_ " but-"_

_" but what, Jake?"_

_" I've been meaning to ask you this ever since we started walking around here."_

**Amy lets out a nervous laugh and she has no clue about what the question will be. **

_" Did Rosa tell you about the Leap of Faith thin-"_

_" **YES! YES SHE DID! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"**_

_" Really!? She did!? she always tell that to me whenever I'm in like deep trouble with relationships and all. I think its her go-to line as she just wants stuff to be over with." _

**The two burst out laughing. They can't believe that Rosa's been using that line for quite a while already. The mood has lighten up, and now, they find each other staring into each other's eyes. The kind of stare that tells paints happiness.**

_" Do you want to, Amy?" _

_" Want to what? "_

_" Want to- " _

**Amy is shocked to see her hand getting clasped by Jake's hand. The last thing she remembered was putting her hands behind her back, but somehow it managed to dance away and land into his hand. **

_" To take this leap with me." _

**Amy was surprised to hear this.**

_" Come on, Detective Santiago. Don't make me wait now." _

**The two shared a familiar smile.**

_" Absolutely, Detective Peralta. " _

**Their palms tracing one another, they again find themselves in a lock. **

**Eyes to Eyes.**

**Hands clasping into one another.**

**Lips to Lips.**

**They both share a kiss in the park where they found themselves to be kissing when they were Johnny and Dora. This time, they were kissing not as detectives who are pretending to be lovers not to blow their cover, but as lovers who do not want to screw it all up again.**

**The two share a quiet pant as their lips have set themselves free from each other.**

_" Well, this day is quite something isn't it."_

_" Yeah. it has been such a day that I actually want to eat." _

_ " Do you want your perogies, potato pancakes, and cup of hot chocolate?" _

_" Wow. you actually have that implanted in your head, huh, Jake?_

_" It's the little things, Amy. The little things." _

**They both held hands as they walk towards the polish place, her head nestling on his shoulders as they go. They both took the ever so familiar leap, but this time, they know that when they reach their hands out, one of them will reach theirs out back. **

**There will always be " signs" from the universe, but this time, they are not alone. They now have each other. **


End file.
